You Will Not
by TrappedInWonderland
Summary: "You will not, Karin. You will not cry. You will not show weakness!" she commanded between sobs. She was 6.


**Hi! This is my first Karin one shot and I happen to really like this one! I hope you do as well so please read (and review!)!**

* * *

"You will not cry." even the tiny whisper was hard to push pat the lump in her throat.

Her vision was blurry, the tears welling up and making everything distorted. She lost the battle that time, she deemed it acceptable later. She sat sobbing quietly in her darkened room, no one was there to witness her defeat. She was 5.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"You will not cry. You will not cry. You will not cry." she chanted softly to herself.

She had long since mastered the art of pushing back her tears and defeating that bothersome lump, her voice was steady and clear, not at all hindered. She tried to ignore why she was on the verge of a break down, it would have only been salt in the wound and victory to her enemy. She was 7.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next time her nemesis- tears- challenged her she wasn't sure if she wanted to win. There he was, bloody and beaten, bandages all over his body. But that wasn't the worst part, when they brought him in his eyes had looked so hollow, so dead. It chilled her to the core.

Her moment of weakness was fleeting, and she was soon angry. No, she was enraged. She bit her lip to keep the screams and curses in. She was so _angry_! Angry at herself, angry at Ichigo, angry at her father, angry at those stupid monsters! Angry at everyone- except the person that kept trying to take the blame. Orihime had tried to blame it all on herself, tried to make them yell at her, scream at her- anything. The tears made their presence known once more.

"You will not!" she mentally screamed.

She was 11.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ichigo's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light and all of the faces leaning over his bed. An almost universal "ICHIGO!" rang out and echoed in his clean room (Orihime had **a lot **of free time). She watched from the corner of the room as Orihime cried freely, no shame in her tears. Karin frowned. If she was being honest with herself, she would admit she was jealous of the auburn haired beauty. She couldn't cry like that even if she wanted to. No one would understand her tears, they'd probably think it was the apocalypse. So she bit back her tears and let them enjoy the moment.

"You will not."

She was 11.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

His white hair was almost fluorescent against the dark night sky. They were standing where they first met, his favorite place to watch the metamorphosis of the vast heavens above them. It was pleasantly warm, with a cool breeze that gently caressed her cheek. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. He nonchalantly tangled his fingers with hers. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She bit her lip and turned her head so that he couldn't see her face. That was the first time she had seen him look so unguarded, so…happy. She felt her eyes prickle and almost scoffed. Karin Kurosaki, the ultimate bad ass (in her mind at least, in several others' at most), was becoming a pile of goo just because he _smiled_? Nope. Not happening.

"You will not." her mind whispered.

Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

She was 17.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was peaceful, almost to quiet for what was happening. She had always expected it to involve a lot of fire, explosions, and- of course- blood. Karin Kurosaki would only go out in a bloody massacre filled with screams and maniac laughter. But instead she got this? This stupid little "peaceful" death. She was rather ticked. Even if she had matured she still wanted her glorious death. She sighed and tried to get more comfortable in her bed while ignoring the near-constant chuckling coming from her right.

"Will you cut that out?" she snapped, glaring at the white haired man next to her.

"I'm sorry but it's just to funny." he said with a wide grin.

"What's funny about me dying?" she growled.

"I always thought it'd happen in a bloody, gore-filled mess. Ya'know, something Karin-style. But here you are- a granny going to pass away in her sleep." he said.

"Shut-up." she said looking for something to throw at him, ignoring the fact that it wouldn't actually hit him.

She sighed forlornly and sank back into her cushions. She suddenly felt very sleepy. She knew it was time, and she wasn't sad. So why did those pesky tears have to arrive.

"I will not cry." were the last words that Karin whispered.

"I never thought you would." Toshiro whispered back, taking her soft hand in his.

She was 85.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

She gritted her teeth and tried not to scream. To keep her mind off the pain she tried to find something to keep her attention long enough. She felt a traitorous tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away roughly. She noticed her hand was sweaty, actually all of her was sweaty. She was pissed.

"I'm going to murder you when this is over with." she hissed.

The one her threat was directed at flinched but stayed next to her. Not moving from his spot to her right. She tightened her grip on his hand and he winced. She felt tremendously better.

Unohana entered the room then with a soft serene smile and floated to Karin.

"You are doing well and I believe it is time. Are you ready Karin-san?" she asked.

"Hell yes." Karin said through clenched teeth.

Unohana smiled, an amused gleam in her eyes.

An hour and many death threats later, soft cries echoed throughout the room. Karin panted, Toshiro brushing her bangs from her sweaty forehead, not even mentioning that she had probably broken a finger or two. She smiled softly at him and waited for Unohana.

The black haired woman held out a small bundle. Karin hesitated, afraid, but then took the squishy thing in her arms. It was pink and still a little wet, but it was cute. And she loved it with all of her heart. Woah.

"It's a girl." Unohana said, trying not to break the spell between the two.

A pregnancy was rare in the Soul Society and she treasured the births she was allowed to witness.

Karin's eyes were wide, yet soft, and she was smiling. She gently brushed her fingers on the baby's cheek and almost laughed when it squirmed and nuzzled closer. Something landed on the blanket near the baby's face and she soon realized it was a tear. She reached up to her cheek and sure enough there were warm drops tracing the curves of her face. Toshiro took her hand and brushed her tears away.

"I love you." he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, too. But if you tell anyone I cried, I **will** kill you." she threatened.

"Noted." he chuckled and they went back to admiring their daughter.

She was 124, a soul reaper, a _mother_, and she was happy.

**:**

**:**

**:**

_~Ang Pagtatapos~_

_

* * *

_**Once again I hope you liked it and please, please, please review. I love favorites and all but I like reading what you think better!**

**Oh and while I'm here, I will happily take any requests or suggestions for one shots (or stories)! If you have any ideas/suggestions/requests just pm me and I'll get to work!**

**~Trapped in Wonderland  
**


End file.
